


if you're halfway human, your heart's a storm

by dryadfiona



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Trans Male Character, bc that involves research and :/ i'm lazy, kinda takes place now bc i didn't wanna write about outdated technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Friends stick together, whether it be through terrible movies or fights to the death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolangeloSquiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloSquiggles/gifts).



"What..." Danny groans as Johnny says something else completely campy. "Why are we watching this?"

"Clearly you have no taste," Sam says, fighting off a grin in an attempt to seem disdainful. " _The Room_ is a highlight of modern cinema."

"This is bad even for you, Sam," Tucker says through a mouthful of popcorn.

"'YOU'RE TEARING ME APART, LISA!'" Sam shouts along with the movie.

"How many times have you watched this?" Danny asks, horrified.

They're all sitting in Danny's room, huddled around his laptop, watching some movie Sam insisted on sharing with them. Tucker has been pretty vocal about the fact that he thinks she should have kept it to herself. Danny privately agrees.

"This isn't even supposed to be  _on_ DVD, you guys. I had to steal it from the movie theater." Sam sounds ridiculously excited about it.

"Did you really?" Danny asks.

Sam smiles at him and doesn't answer.

"You don't  _actually_ think this movie's good, do you?" Tucker asks.

"It's so bad it's funny. It's a dark comedy," Sam says knowledgeably.

"What the fuck," Danny says, quietly.

\--

"Dude, it's my turn. Come on." Tucker reaches his hand out for a controller.

"No, you got GLaDOS to kill us like, three times." Sam protests. "You don't  _get_ a turn."

Turning to Danny instead, he says, "Isn't fighting all-powerful enemies with glowing eyes a little boring for you? Since you're so used to it? Can I play?"

"Shut up, dude," Danny says.

Tucker groans and flops back against the floor, staring at the screen.

"Danny, you need to put a portal there," Sam says, making Atlas wave at a certain area in the room. Danny does and Sam makes her character launch through it, helping her to the door. It's easy enough for Danny to maneuver P-body into getting there, and they're through the level. The avatars and friends high-five, and it's on to the next one.

"I bring the game to your house and I  _still_ can't use it. Unbelievable," Tucker says.

"You made fun of my movie for how long, exactly?" Sam asks.

"'Hi, doggy.'" Tucker quotes, sarcastically.

"It  _was_ a bad movie," Danny says.

"Neither of you understand art," Sam sighs.

\--

"Hey. Hey, Danny."

"Yeah, Tucker?"

"What's an app where you search for spirits?"

"I don't know."

"Pokemon Ghost."

"Boo."

"Sam, thank you for the ghost noises, but that's not a normal reaction to my amazing puns."

"Ghosts don't sound like that. You've fought ghosts with me."

"Also, that's far from an amazing pun."

"Hit me with your best one, treehugger."

"It's on. Danny?"

"Guys, I don't care."

"What do you call a ghost who scares chickens?"

"A ghost who likes KFC."

"No, Danny, come on. A poultry-geist."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, come on, that was good! Even if you...did fight the Lunch Lady yesterday..."

"You guys wanna hear a real pun?"

"Yes! Let's hear what ghost puns you have, Spook-boy."

"Not a ghost pun. Sam, you're bi, right?"

"If you make a single joke about me being bi, I swear to God--"

"Dude, I'm also bi. And it's not a joke like that, also."

"Fine. Yeah."

"Do bi people still have gaydar?"

"Oh my God, dude, get to the point."

"Look, Tucker, just 'cause you're straight--"

"Yes, I have gaydar, Danny. Move on."

"Well,  _we_ don't have gaydar. We have  _trans_ ceivers."

"..."

"I hate you both."

"Sam, that was amazing. You have to admit, that was amazing."

"Trans puns are the future."

"They are, man. I'm with Ghostboy 100%."

\--

Danny hits the wall, having not turned incorporeal fast enough, and  _thuds_. He slides to the floor and puts his hands on his head, just letting his ears ring for a second before Sam and Tucker are next to him, helping him up, asking if he's okay, getting the thermos ready.

"Yeah, I'm good. If I hit him, can you get that ready, Sam?"

Sam nods.

Danny jumps up just in time to dodge a shot from the--oh who even knows what ghost this is, it's got some specific theme, it's trying to kill him, what else is new. His head hurts. He doesn't care which one it is. He lands a solid hit on its head, though--and that's all he needs to get him out to the point where Sam can trap him in the thermos.

"Woo! Teamwork!" Tucker says.

"Couldn't have gotten him without you two," Danny says, slurring his words a little bit (his head  _really_ hurts) and turning back to human form.

"Yeah, yeah," Tucker says.

"Let's get you home, okay?" Sam says.

"You guys are the best friends in the world." They're not usually so honest (so sappy?) but it's been one of those weeks.

"I knew you loved me," Tucker says smugly.

"You guys are okay," Sam says.


End file.
